Captain Myric
Myric is a Captain in the 5th Company for the Slate's Talon Space Marine chapter. Picked from his home world along with dozens of others, including his brother. The two of them had survived countless minor engagements and a handful of major ones. History The Defense of Crestwhich 'Kingsfall Outpost' In beginning of a series of battles that would later be known as the Defense of Crestwhich, Myric the 3rd and 5th Companies was called to aid Imperial Forces at an Outpost named Kingsfall. This would be Myric's first large scale battle as a Space Marine Captain. Myric chose to lead 9 other Astartes Warriors in one of the First Drop Pods that would land on the planet. After he had landed and the doors opened, the Space Marine Captain saw firsthand how dire the Imperial Forces situation had been. Chaos cultists and abominations threw themselves at the battlements as Guardsmen desperately tried to repel them. He and his brother Miko-- whom had been in a seperate drop pod, pushed towards the Guardsmen. Once the Bolter and Lasgun fire had stopped, Miko rallied the surviving Astra Militarum and Astartes soldiers and pursued the Chaos Cultists, Marines, and Abominations to the Watchhorn Foothills. 'Watchhorn Foothills' Myric left the squad he had dropped in with and joined 5 Terminators in their Land Raider Crusader-- Members of The Claw of Slate, whom had been attached to his company. Also assigned with the squad was Librarian Tulio Belura. The Land Raider and two Rhinos made a rush to catch up with the rest of their allies, having been the last vehicles to load up. The Land Raider and Rhinos had arrived after the conflict had begun, and the troops inside were a much needed relief for the Imperium's soldiers. Heavy losses had been sustained by both Astartes and Militarum, having been ambushed by Chaos Daemons that had materialized from the Warp. Myric and the Terminators drove a wedge right through the center of the enemy's forces, intent on heading towards the Chaos Sorcerer who was responsible for summoning the daemons. However, he was intercepted by a squad of Tratorious Terminators lead by a Chaos Champion and Myric was rendered unconscious when his Plasma Pistol overheated and the magnetic containment fields within the weapon failed. Taken out of the fight, and in the midst of a brutal melee, Myric knows how lucky he was to have made it out alive. 'Returning to Battle' After finally regaining consciousness, Myric was able to take part in the assault on the capital city of Casperic, which had been captured before the 3rd and 5th Companies had arrived. Somewhat gun-shy of his plasma pistol, the Space Marine Captain decided to enter battle with a bolt pistol instead-- which he hadn't wielded since he was first a Sergeant. Catching a Rhino to the front lines, Myric met up with his Command Squad just before the Assault on Casperic begun. 'Assault on Casperic' Myric, accompanied by his Command Squad, five Terminators, and three Squads of Marines, supported by fast moving Land Raiders and a Platoon of Astra Militarum were tasked with capturing a Manufactorum guarded by an unknown number of Chaotic forces. The battle was fierce, and several Astartes lost their lives before they were even able to punch through into the factory. More allies fell as they drove onward, determined to erradicate the taint that dwelt within. Ground was hard fought within the tight corridors; Warp daemons summoned to meet them as chaos scorcerers tried their best to hold them at bay. As the sun rose the next day, the Manufactorum was won. 'Betrayal' After the Maufactorum was wrested from the grip of the forces of Chaos, Myric began combing the piles of the dead for any surviving Astartes, putting an end to any Cultists or Traitorous Marines he found to still live. Long hours passed, and the bodies grew too familiar to the Captain's eyes. Soon he discovered the body of his brother among the dead Chaos soldiers. Memories of he and his brother training together, fighting the enemies of the Emperor side by side, acting as each others second set of eyes. The two were inseperable on the battlefield and off of it. No, not gone down. Against all odds, Myric had found his brother, and he was still breathing. But why would his brother be here? He must be mistaken. He sank to his knees next to the soldier, and removed his helmet. It truly was his brother. Myric attempted to gently shake him awake, then more violently; to no avail. Finally, he slapped the back of his head, like he had when they were children in the barracks, and Miko gasped awake. His eyes slammed open and found Myric's face, the gaze was unfamiliar. His fists seizing up and gripping for any weapon he could find. Then Myric saw it, on his neck a mark. The Mark. The Mark of Chaos Undivided. Miko was no longer his brother. That fact sunk home when he looked back into the face of his sibling, and saw it twist into one of indescribable pleasure as he sunk his Power Blade deep into Myric's abdomen. As Myric's vision turned red and hazy and sounds began to echo, he saw his former brother stand and vault off the catwalk, as if he had been waiting in ambush for his own kin. His god was no longer the Emperor. And from that day, Myric would renew his vows to himself to eliminate all enemies to the Imperium, knowing full well that someday he would be required to take the life of one he called brother. And he took it upon himself to put him out of his misery. Personality A worrysome man at times. He keeps several personal trinkets that hold nothing more than sentimental value to him and the few people whom he serves with from his homeworld. Through hard work and determination, he has been able to make it to the possition he is at now, not through some Emporer-Given ability. Some say he takes the death of his fellow Astartes too hard, blaming himself for those that have died in his squads. Myric, of course, denies this. War is his life, and he will punish the enemies of the Emperor. Appearance Clad in slate blue Power Armor with a black helmet. The greaves are painted black with white stripes as rememberance to his homeworld. Adorned atop his backpack is a Tyranid Skull from a campaign against a Tyranid Hive Fleet. Equipment Thunder Hammer- Has been a weapon of choice since his days as a Sergeant. Plasma Pistol- A favorite of Myric's. Nevertheless as dangerous as Plasma Pistols tend to be and has incapacitated him in engagements, namely during the battle of Watchhorn Foothills. Storm Shield- Bestowed to him after his actions at Kingsfall Outpost. He carries the shield attached to his back. Power Sword "Blackened Heart"- A sword that was once his brother's, whom had nearly killed him with it. It's his intention to return the sword, in the same fashion he had received it. Rarely bringing it into battle, and only against forces of Chaos, his hope is his former brother will be among his foes. Mk VIII Errant Power Armor- Given to him as a replacement after the extensive damage done to his Mk VII Aquila Power Armor on the Civilized Planet Crestwhich. Relations Friends and Allies Tulio Belura- A Librarian in the Slate's Talon chapter. Salavadon- 5th Company, 1st Tactical Squad Sergeant of Slate's Talon. Enemies Miko d'Lan- Former 3rd Company Captain and brother turned tratior. Was shown his true colors when Miko stabbed Myric with his Power Sword named 'Blackened Heart', and left him for dead near the end of The Defense of Crestwhich Quotes By About Trivia Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marine Captains‎